


Sprechen Sie?

by qjuiq



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Deutsch | German, F/M, Jealousy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Sunday afternoon and Erik is tutoring you in German; he's also disciplining you, considering you skipped class to spend time with Charles.</p><p>How much do you mean to Charles? And to Erik?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprechen Sie?

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this counteract my Erik/Reader fic, for myself mostly because I wanted to give Charles a go.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Can we please just take a break from this torturous mockery of education?" You groan as you lay your head on the desk. 

Erik was 'helping' you study German; although your German was slightly above average, there will always be room for improvement. 

On this relaxing Sunday afternoon, your mentor took it upon himself to catch you up on your studies. Apparently you were two assignments behind due to the fact you skipped classes on Friday to ditch & spend time with Charles in his office. This did not sit well with the metal head, but he'll get over it. At least that's what you thought. 

See, Erik is very protective over you considering you've been attached to him since you first came here. At first he tried his best to fight you off since you were the human equivalent of a fly buzzing around his head all day and everyday, but after being this close for a number of years his heart actually opened up to you. 

You were a young mutant, your powers still raw and underdeveloped; but _oh_ , were you a force to be reckoned with. The extent of your abilities had no boundaries and limitation was a mere myth to you. 

You had the ability to heal; you could heal any wound, any cut, you could even reattach limbs. And once during a mission, with using all of the energy you had left, you were able to bring a teammate back to life. Sure you were out for four days, but you _brought someone back to life._

You weren't someone they kept on the front line of things because you were one of the most valuable members they could ever have. Your powers made your worth priceless in the sense where your side could be losing but there you were to bring them back. 

Your absent mindedness brought you back to reality as Erik have you a gentle slap on the hand. You yip out of surprise, rubbing your hand as you pout at him. "Hey! I need that," you stick your tongue out at him earning an annoyed sigh. 

The both of you are oblivious to the long stare of a certain mind reader, Charles Xavier watching you the most. 

Charles had taken a liking to you as soon as you arrived at the mansion, and only a few weeks ago had he realized it was more than just liking. If only you knew how you could easily have the mind reader wrapped around your finger, but instead you gave your attentions to the blubber head who could bend metal. Charles had no idea how you really felt, and you liked it that way; it kept things more interesting and it gave you a chance to think of how you really felt. 

You honestly adored Charles; his intellect, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about the future of mutants and man alongside each other... He sang a song only you could hear and it was the sweetest melody in the world. 

Hell, you ditched class for him, if that doesn't clarify your feelings then what will? 

You shiver slightly and look immediately in the direction of the unknown presence. You feel your face heat up as Erik sends Charles a distasteful glance.

"Onward, Charles. This child needs to learn alongside discipline." Erik shot you a look but you could read his eyes as well as a book. He was giving you the 'Charles is here, behave' look. You sigh, resting your head on the table. 

"Oh, can't I at least stick around? Make sure our favorite pupil is learning as best she can?" Charles sends you a wink, making your heart speed up. You look down at the papers in front of you, trying your best to ignore Charles' stare. 

Erik had done a well job of keeping his feelings for you hidden; up until this point he was satisfied with being the one closest to you, but boy was he wanting so much more. Everyday by your side lit something inside of him, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Your smile, your glow, the way your eyes crinkled when you laughed... Erik had never wanted anything more and here you were, fawning over Charles who only toyed with your feelings. 

Erik didn't know how Charles felt; he always flirted, and Mystique was still very important to him, but the way Charles looked at you, Eric had never seen him look that way at anyone else. 

Erik looked between you and Charles, his temple slightly twitching. Erik inched closer to you, challenging Charles from a distance. 

'You know who will win this.' Charles' voice takes hold of Erik's mind. 

'Love is not a contest.' Erik glared at Charles, mentally resistant to his old friend. 

You looked between them questioningly, deciding not to ask. You knew that the men had been friends long enough to know they had some telepathic Mumbo jumbo happening between them. 

"Well, it would be nice to wrap up this lesson..." You shuffle your papers together smoothly, stuffing them into your folder. Erik and Charles continue their stare off as you stand up to put your things back in your bag. "I'm gonna go grab lunch while you guys 'connect.'" You sneer jokingly as you make your leave to the connecting kitchen. It was time for lunch and there was no way you were going to stick around, it was time for food and not time for homework. 

"Charles, what are you doing?" Erik stood up from his chair, walking over to Charles briskly. Charles only smirked while looking at his friend, a cocky twitch playing at the corner of his mouth. "Whatever do you mean?" Charles smiles coyly at him. 

"Do not _fuck_ with me, Charles." Erik grabbed his friend by the collar, barely startling the telepath. 

"I've never such strong words from you, Erik. Are you feeling well?" Charles gets close to his face, his eyes challenging. 

'Do you love her?' Erik thought, making Charles' eyes go wide. 

'Why does it matter?' Charles voice wavered in his mind and Erik noticed right away. 

'Because I do.' Erik's grip loosened slightly, his words setting something off inside Charles. 

Charles pushes Erik off of him, almost tempted to punch him right then and there. 

Love wasn't strong enough to describe how Charles felt about you. 

Your entire presence in this mansion, your very _existence_... Charles knew nothing else to live for. From the time you fist showed up on their doorstep to now, you had the mind reader's heart in the palm of your hand without even knowing it. Charles would die for you, and he would do it in a heartbeat with a smile on his face if it would make you happy. 

Erik can read the thoughtful look on Charles' face, backing away slowly. 

"I won't let you have her, Charles." 

"She isn't a possession." Charles glares.

Erik marches into the kitchen to see you making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You stop spreading jelly your bread to look up, smiling as you see Erik. 

_"Willst du eine Brötchen mit Jelly?"_ Your raw German relaxes him, earning a small smile. Erik strides over to you behind the island, stopping only an inch away from your body. You look up at him curiously, a curious but confused smile on your lips. He leans down slightly, his eyes half lidded as they look into yours. 

Charles follows Erik, walking into the kitchen as well. The sight before him had him frozen in place, but just as quickly did his telepathic reflexes act. 

Erik had you pulled close, and arm around your waist and the other tangled in your hair. Your eyes were wide with surprise while his were closed, and his closed with content. The way you looked at Charles for a split moment of helplessness: he was _livid._

Erik was flung off of you and launched into the wall away from you, his presence now gone from your body. "Erik!" You finally react, gasping. 

Erik stands straight, his chest heaving slightly as he looks between you and Charles. "Erik, _go._ " 'Before I do otherwise. Charles intrudes on Eric's thoughts. The master of metal looks at you, his gaze looking for a response. 

_"Wir können später sprechen."_ You give him a nod, your mind in a jumble from what just happened. You couldn't get the ghost of Erik's lips and grip off of you, the feeling neither unpleasant nor disliked. Hmm. 

Charles glared at the door even as it shut behind Erik. He looked over at you, an uncomfortable silence filling the kitchen. The only sound to be heard was you chewing on your sandwich. 

"Why did you let Erik kiss you?" The question caused you to choke, making you put down your sandwich. 

"I'm sorry, did you _not_ see the iron grip he had on me? It's like he can control metal or something." You almost want to laugh, but you can see Charles finds no humor in your joke. 

"You think this is funny?" Charles leans against the sink across you, his gaze becoming more heated by the second. You gulp, pressing your lower back against the island. 

"I don't, but I will say, it was surprising." You admit, trying your best not to let your nerves get to you. Your best friend just kissed you, of _course_ you're freaking out. Just not outwardly. You never thought of Erik that way, but to have him show you affection how else are you supposed to react?

You feel yourself being lifted off the ground and sat on the counter, but Charles doesn't move at all except stepping towards you. Your heart picks up its pace; settling himself between your legs, your sandwich is long forgotten. 

"You don't like him, do you?" Charles' face is closer than it's ever been before, and it makes you hold your breathe like it was your last.

"My heart isn't for Erik." You sigh dreamily, looking into Charles' eyes. His hands make their way to your hips, pulling you closer to him. Your gaze fly between his lips to his eyes, hopeful that you're picking up his signals correctly. 

"To whom does it belong?" He leans in close, his breathe tickling your lips. You want him to lean in so bad, and you're half tempted to just close the distance yourself. But you want to know how Charles feels; you're all too well aware of you felt. 

"Why, do _you_ care?" Your shaky hand makes its way to stroke his cheek, your touch lovingly welcomed. 

"I may have to have a talk with him, that's all." Charles smirks, his hand making its way into your (h/c) locks. 

"Do you like me, Charles?" You tilt your head to the side, putting some space between your faces. He chuckles, looking you up and down. 

"What do you think?" He licks his lips not so subtly. "Shouldn't you know, telepath?" You quip, scooting closer into him. "I don't like Erik like that, but you should know who I _do_ like." You giggle, running your fingertips down his sideburns. You weren't dumb enough to ignore the fact that Charles is dropping all the right signs. You just had to take that one last step, that one little last step to make sure it was real. 

"What is his name? Maybe I can give him a good talking." Charles' arms wrap around you, your abdomens now pressing against each other. 

"Charles, how much longer must we play this game?" You giggle nervously, batting your eyelashes at him. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?" He chuckles knowingly. "There must be something I can do to get a straight answer out of you," you smile, flipping your hair over your shoulder. 

Charles found you absolutely beautiful and in this moment were you able to use it to your full extent. Sure you knew you were cute, but if you knew exactly how Charles saw you you'd be set for life. You pursed your lips slightly, batting your eyelashes again and flipping your hair over your shoulders once more. Charles held his breathe, taking in the scent of your naturally sweet perfume. 

"There is absolutely nothing you can do, darling." Charles gives in and leans in, his lips brushing softly against yours. His lips were so much different than Erik's, and it was the best contrast of your life. 

"Charles, I...-" you try to speak, but he only kisses you more and more. " _Shh,_ my darling." You lean into the kiss more as Charles pulls you closer, lifting you off the counter with his hands under your thighs. 

"Mm..." You moan, setting a spark off inside Charles. He walks you both over and pushes you against the wall, smirking against your lips as he kisses you more & more.

"Is that enough of an answer?" Charles pulls away, his breath still coasting your lips. "Tell me how you feel, Charles." You run your fingers through his hair, staring at him tenderly. The mischief in his eyes disappear, a thoughtful look in place. 

"Please tell me straight," the tone in your voice is almost pleading, but you don't let your resolve break. "Tell you straight?" He cocks his head to the side curiously. "Tell me you like me." You search his eyes, hoping he feels the same. 

He laughs softly, looking burying his face in your neck. "Oh dear, I do not like you. Not in the least." His words sink your heart for a second until you hear the quietest of words. 

Your heart stops for a moment before Charles pulls away, his eyes not meeting yours. You blink, a giant smile making its way on your face.

Charles' face is probably the deepest shade of red you have ever seen in your life, even redder than velvet cake. The sight is an image burned into your memory, causing you to smile even more. "Why are you so read, my love?" You giggle as Charles glares at you playfully.

"Just so you know, I will _never_ ever say those words again." He laughs, kissing you again. 

"That's fine. You'll probably tell me in my mind, anyways. No need to say it, right?" You tease, kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms welcome, as always!


End file.
